The Adventures of Rayovoni
by Rayovoni
Summary: Prologue


**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any pokemon. I only own a few characters. That's it._

****

It was another one of those beautiful days in the Pokemon Jhoto world. Everything was perfect, the Pidgey were happily flying high into the sky and the Mantine were swimming quietly in the sea. But, today was going to be quite different from those other days, because you see today was the day for Rayovoni to select his first pokemon.

Rayovoni was different from everyone else. Being the son of Giovonni, leader of Team Rocket was not an easy task. His peers and sometimes even his friends constantly picked him on. But he didn't let them get to him. His dream was to become one of the greatest pokemon trainers and he was going to accomplish just that.

****

"Rayovoni!" His mother yelled at the top of her lungs. "The Rattata have torn up the garbage again!"

"Aw mom! Do I have to clean it up?" I asked. "Dad is expecting me soon."

"Your father can wait, but the garbage can't! Now get to it." She answered.

This was the fourth straight day the Rattata decided to tear up the garbage. Why, did it have to happen to me? On my birthday? I stomped down the stairs loudly and opened up the back door. There it was waiting for me. The same Rattata that had torn up the garbage. 

If only I had a pokemon.

I picked a rock up off of the ground and hurled it over hitting the Rattata over the head and sending him fleeing through the grass. It was risky, but it had always worked. I walked over to the torn up garbage bag in my hand and went to work.

"I will show that darn Rattata, someday!" I said to myself.

I didn't let it ruin my good day. Nothing could. Today I was going to get my first pokemon from my father the great Giovonni. But which one? I had thought about that question all night. Who was I going to pick? Sure, there were greats like Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasuar. But, I wanted something different. Something unique. Something that's hasn't been seen too many times.

Like a mew. Yeah, I knew it was a long shot. Mew is one, if not the rarest pokemon in the world today. Not even my father has caught him yet.

I finished the horrible cleaning up and headed back to the house. I washed my hands over the sink and walked to the living room where my mother had been sitting for all that time. I went over and sat down next to her.

"All finished. I am going to head over to dad's now." I told her. 

All she could do was smile. "My baby boy is all grown up now." She took me by the head and kissed me on the cheek. Next, she reached over to her side where there was a present. It was wrapped in gold paper and kind of big. "Here. Take this." She said handing it to me.

I took it in my hand and shook it a few times trying to think of what it was. Out came the question. "What is it?"

She smiled. "Open it and see."

I wrapped my hands around the gift tearing the paper to shreds. When I was all done the present was fully opened. There it was. There was my Poke Gear. 

"Thanks mom!" I yelled hugging her.

"No problem." She replied. "Everything you need is on there. Now get the move on. Go start your pokemon journey!"

I smiled. Putting the poke gear on around my waist. I headed over towards the door but before I could leave she stopped me.

"Use the phone, and call me whenever you need to."

I nodded, and out I left. The Rocket hideout was right next door. – so much for a hideout. I strolled over quietly and knocked heavily across the top of the door.

Out popped a head. It was a rocket grunt.

"Oh, its you." He said. "Come on in, your father is waiting for you."

The door clicked and then opened up. I walked inside as it shut quickly. The headquarters was amazing. There were computers everywhere and thousands of doors that led to many different rooms. Over to my right was an elevator. That is where I headed.

When I got there I pressed the button to go up as the doors swung open. I walked inside and standing there was another grunt. 

"You must be Rayovoni." The grunt said. "Your father is waiting for you."

With a simple press of a button the elevator went up quickly in within minutes we were on the top floor. The elevator came to a stop.

**DING DONG!**

The doors opened up once again. In front of me now was my father's office. I had seen it many times before, but I had never been happy until this day. His back was turned towards me as he looked out the window.

"D-Dad. I'm here." I cried out.

"Your late." He said in a deep voice.

"Yeah. Sorry, but mom…" He cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get to it. Follow me." He said.

He walked over to a door pushing it open as I followed him in behind. Inside of the room was a shelf filled with pokeballs. My eyes lit up as I watched. Giovonni stopped at the middle of the five shelves and signaled for me to come over.

"Welcome to my pokemon chamber." He said smiling. "Are you ready to pick your first pokemon son?"

I nodded. He walked over to the shelf and picked off three pokeballs. He placed them on a table behind us and once again asked for me to come. I did as told.

"These three balls contain three pokemon. The first is an Eevee, a very rare pokemon which can evolve into many different forms." He took a pause letting me catch up. "The middle one is an Azurill the water mouse pokemon." Another pause. "And the last is a Psyduck, the pokemon with a terrible headache. Which one is it going to be son?"

He waited. Waiting for me to pick my very first pokemon. And, so I did. I reached out my hand placing it over each pokeball. Which was it going to be? I decided.

I grabbed the last pokeball which was a Psyduck mistaking it for Eevee.

"I will take this one." I said pushing the button in the middle of the ball.

And out came the yellow duck.

"Psy-Yi-Yi!" The Psyduck said holding its head.

My father held his belly trying not to laugh. "Congrats son, and good luck on your training."

He took the other two balls from the table placing them back on the shelf and left me alone with my new Psyduck.

**End.**

****

Okay, I know this sucks but this is my first time doing this. Any ways this is just to introduce my character and the series that I am about to do. I hope to do many stories with this character. Please leave feedback. Thanks 


End file.
